Camptown Races
by CeleryStyx
Summary: Kendall drags James to a holiness camp in Georgia. Kenlos and maybe moooore?
1. Chapter 1

Before I even say anything, this is not meant to offend anyone! There's religious themes in here. I don't think it's laid on that thick but just know it's there. That's not what it's all about by any means but it does make an appearance. So, if you're easily offended, you probably wanna skip out on this one. Also, it's rated M so if you're that offended by a lil religion speak, why you readin slash? Just sayin. Rant aside, this is totally AU. James and Kendall live in LA and work on a show together. Something similar to BTR. Carlos and Logan are a couple of guys that go to a holiness camp every summer and are acquaintances but not besties by any means. Other showverse characters make appearances so it's kinda showverse/kinda not. That's confusing. Let's just say it's a free-for-all.

*Disclaimer* I don't own Big Time Rush or it's characters. But if Kendall came-a-knockin, I would not turn him away. :) Happy reading!

James was Jewish, so how he had been thrust into this situation was beyond him. He was currently unpacking his suitcase in a tiny cabin in a holiness camp. What made it worse? It was in the hotdamn center of Redneck, Georgia. The only reason he had agreed to come in the first place was because he wanted to get out of L.A. while he was on break from the current show he was filming. His parents offered to take him on their Alaskan cruise but it was for their anniversary. The last thing a 21 year old guy wants to do is interrupt his parents'… festivities. His brothers were both staying in the city so they were out of the picture as well. James wanted an adventure. No, _needed_ an adventure. He wanted to get away from his normal life and go somewhere he could meet new people and just be... _normal_. He was regretting that mentality now when it was the middle of summer and 100 degrees outside. However, yesterday it seemed like fate when his cast mate and best friend, Kendall, came knocking on his dressing room door.

*_A Day Earlier*_

"Hey, James, can I come in?" Kendall asked, poking his head in the door.

"Yeah man. What's up?" James asked, muting his TV. He patted the seat next to him on the couch. Kendall sat and got down to business.

"So, what are you doin for your break? Anything exciting?" he asked, propping his feet up on James' table.

James sighed, "Nothing, unfortunately. My parents are goin on an Alaskan cruise for their anniversary so I'm stuck here." Kendall smiled and sat up a little straighter. James continued a little slower, "What? Why do you look so crazy?"

"I have an idea..." Kendall said spacey.

"...Well, are you gonna share this idea with me?" James asked, laughing slightly.

Kendall turned to James with his eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas. "Come with me to Georgia!" Kendall said, jumping slightly in his seat. "Come on Jamie, it'll be fun! You know you want to! Don't you want an adventure?"

Kendall poked James' sides while James laughed slightly, "Kendall, what the hell is in Georgia?"

"What isn't in Georgia?" Kendall scoffed. James raised an eyebrow and Kendall continued, "Ok, fine, well, there's the Braves... and Six Flags... The Coke Factory... Uhmmm.."

"You're just naming things you know are there. Let's try this again. Why are you going?"

Kendall narrowed his eyes, "Fine. if you must know... Chick-fil-A. Whew are their chicken burgers the best things ever. Lemme tell ya."

James held up a hand to shut up Kendall. "Kendall, I'm not going if you don't tell me why you're going." James crossed his arms.

"...Fine. So.. there's this guy..." Kendall started. He couldn't help the smile as it formed on his face.

"Am I surprised?" James asked sarcastically. He had known Kendall was gay since he first met him. With those sparkly hand gestures, Kendall wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's different this time, man. I think he might actually be the one. I took him sightseeing for a friend last month while he was visiting. She thought we might hit it off. Well, we did, and then some." James raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Shut up. Not like that. He was only here for three days." Kendall said blushing.

"So, that's why you're goin to Georgia? To get you some?" James laughed.

"No! I'm going because he invited me to spend the week with him at some summer camp he goes to every year. If something were to happen while at this summer camp, I wouldn't complain. I'll literally do anything he wants me to do. It's kinda scary, really." Kendall said staring off into space.

James couldn't help but smile at his love struck friend. He snapped his fingers in front of Kendall's face. "Hey, focus. So, why invite me if you want some quality lovin time with your man?"

"Well, he has this friend, Camille, that goes with him and he doesn't wanna leave her alone the whole time. So, he wanted me to bring a friend, that'd be you, so that I'd have someone to hang out with if he wanted to hang with Camille," Kendall said, shrugging.

"Uh-huh. You wouldn't be, oh I don't know, trying to set me up with this Camille, would you?" his eyebrow slowly rose yet again.

Kendall scoffed, "What? Psh. Would I," he put a hand to his chest, "do that to you? I'm your best friend. I know better than to do that to you."

"Yeah, you also know that if you told me you're actually doing this to me, that I would punch you. Really hard." James said.

"Exactly. It would just be a major inconvenience for both of us. So, can I count you in?" Kendall asked quickly while holding up a thumbs up.

James pursed his lips like he was in deep thought. He had already made up his mind as soon as Kendall had asked. "You know, you're lucky that I'm in desperate need of fresh air and a little adventure."

"...So... is that a 'yes'?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"...I guess." James said rolling his eyes.

"Yes! You won't regret this man!" Kendall attacked James with a hug. "You'll love Carlos. Camille sounds pretty sweet too. You guys should get along swimmingly. Alright, so you're gonna go so I'll come pick you up from your house tomorrow around 11, ok? Our flight is at 1:30 so we wanna be there a little early. I already got a second ticket so you don't even have to worry about that."

"You knew I was gonna say yes." James stated more than asked.

"I was hoping?... Look, don't worry about it. Just accept that I was right about you saying yes. I mean, you're pretty predictable." James was about to reply about how he's unpredictable when he wants to be but Kendall's phone rang.

"Hello?.. Hey baby! Yeah, that's so weird. I just asked him. Yeah, he's sitting right next to me right now... Carlos says hi," Kendall said turning to James. James waved back at the phone. Kendall continued talking to him, "Yeah, he said yes! Yep, just like I said he would... Admit it, your baby did good..." Kendall laughed a big throaty laugh that made James smile, "That's close enough... Yeah, I told him what you told me to tell him... No, I told you, I'm not gonna tell him that Camille is single... Because baby, we gotta be subtle. We can't just be completely obvious. Trust me. I'm a master at subtlety... Yeah, he's still next to me, why?... What do you mean I'm not being subtle? I'm- ooohh... I should probably have left the room by now, huh?" Kendall asked James and Carlos through the phone.

James could hear Carlos say "yep" at the same time as he said it himself. Kendall grinned and looked down at his watch, "Well, time flies. See ya tomorrow James!" He stood up quickly and headed to the door. James could still hear him on the phone as he closed the door behind him. "Carlitos, stop laughing. I did that on purpose..."

James chuckled until it turned into a sigh. _Georgia, huh? It's not on the top of my list of dream destinations but I shouldn't rule it out just yet. I mean, who knows? Maybe I'll find the love of my life there too... Nah, but it's summer camp. I'm sure I'll at least get some kind of action. Y'know summer camps are where people's naughty sides come out. I better go by the store on the way home. Gotta grab some new swim trunks, tanning oil, condoms, and some bug spray. The essentials. The next couple weeks should be pretty interesting..._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2. Just bear with me. It'll get…heavier a little bit later. ;)

*Disclaimer* I don't own Big Time Rush. Quit reminding me!

"Kendall, what the hell is this!" James whispered angrily in Kendall's ear from the backseat.

"I'm sorry, man! I didn't know until we were on the way here. Please don't be mad. It'll be fun. I promise!" Kendall whispered back desperately.

James just huffed out a breath and sat back against his seat and folded his arms. He looked out his window and glared at the sign they were passing on their way through the gates: Everglen Springs Holiness Campground.

"James? Are you alright?" Camille quietly asked from her seat beside him. She was cute, he had to admit. She was a little over 5 foot but he could tell she wasn't being herself when she sat quietly in the back seat beside him. She had a lot of personality she was reigning in. Maybe even multiple personalities.

"Yep. Just peachy. Get it? Cause we're in Georgia?" James said, forcing a smile.

Camille laughed politely so James wouldn't feel completely idiotic for his lame joke. "Good one," she replied sarcastically. James accidentally let a real grin flash across his face but he made sure to hide it before Camille could see it... She saw it. She also knew that he was hiding something but she didn't want to push it because she wasn't exactly acting like her usual self either. It also didn't help that Kendall and Carlos were around.

Of course, the two of them didn't even know Camille and James had said anything since they got in the car. The two of them either talked non stop or were singing as loudly as possible to every Incubus or Taking Back Sunday song ever made. James also noticed Kendall had learned quite a few show tunes that he was sure must've been favorites of Carlos'. James and Camille were just starting to envy deaf people when Carlos turned down the radio. He said something about not wanting to upset the old folks with all of their "devil music."

James perked up at that. "Whoa. Whoa. What? What do you mean 'old folks'?" he asked slowly.

The shorter Latino's groomed eyebrows knitted together, "Y'know, old folks? Like elderly people? Senior citizens? Wrinklies? Geezers?-"

James stopped him before he continued. "Yes, thank you, I get the point. What I meant was, I didn't know that there would be elderly people here. Kendall left that part out," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's like a family camp. It's where families and friends come together once a year and worship and junk. It's really not as boring as it sounds. It's gonna be great this year." Carlos said it and immediately glanced over at Kendall. The taller boy grabbed his hand that was in his lap and they shared a private moment that made James want to vomit. Were they seriously going to be this gross the whole time? Didn't they need to be a little discreet since this was a holiness camp? Or did they really not care?

"Do you think they'll be this gross the whole time?" Camille asked quietly with the same disgusted look on her face as James'.

"God, I hope not." James said pursing his lips.

"Oh, it's only gonna get worse." Kendall said from the front seat as he brought Carlos' hand up to his lips to kiss it.

James and Camille both groaned at the same time and tried to shield their eyes.

Carlos laughed, "Don't be jealous! Look, we're here."

Carlos parked the car in front of a small white cabin and shut off the engine. He and Kendall both got out and laughed as they ran and pushed each other up the stone steps into the cabin.

James and Camille remained in the car a little bit longer before she spoke. "So, are you gonna get out? I can't go in there and handle them alone." She laughed but was actually serious. She didn't think she could handle all of the cuteness happening inside by herself.

"Yeah, in just a minute." James said forcing a grin.

She wasn't buying it this time. "Look James, I know why you're upset. You're mad that this is a church camp and that there's old people here and not just younger girls doing crazy things. Don't try and deny it. I can see through every one of your fake smiles. You're not a Christian are you? Are you a devil worshipper?" She gasped and acted excited, "Are you a witch!"

"Uh, no, unfortunately. Just Jewish," he said laughing with her.

"Well, I'm agnostic so just know that if I can put up with this crap, so can you. It's really not as bad as it seems. It's really fun. People aren't crazy here. It's actually really laid should give this place a chance. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. If we're ever in a service and you hear something you don't agree with, just look over at me and we can both imagine the pastor in a bikini. It'll be our very own private joke. That's how I made it through last year. Well, and Logan of course. That's a completely different story though." Camille said all of this and cocked her head to the side while James was processing everything.

"Is Logan your b-boyfriend?" James hated the fact that he just stuttered in front of this chick that he didn't know (but figured he wouldn't mind knowing better) and that she was having to comfort him instead of it being the other way around.

She blushed at James' adorable behavior, "No way. He's way too gorgeous. He's like that one guy that everyone, guys and girls both, want but no one gets. However, it seems there's a new guy this year that'll give him a run for his money." She looked down at her lap and forced her red cheeks to stop burning so much and giving her away.

"Oh. Well, maybe the new guy will be lucky enough to get you." James said, disappointed. He was actually starting to really like this girl. This new guy and this Logan guy were really lucky to have her attention.

She punched him on the shoulder, "Newsflash for ya, the new guy is you. Genius." She laughed at James as he ran a hand over the sore flesh. "Think that hurts? You should feel me slap." He smiled the first genuine smile since she had met him. It was dazzling enough but just the fact that the smile was caused by and directly for Camille put the icing on the cake.

"Wow..." she caught herself staring at James' perfect mouth before she tried to cover it up. "Ya see? Real smiles look good on you. You'll get any girl here you want." Her smile dropped a little at the realization that her statement was actually true.

When James spoke, it came out low and velvety, "I don't want just any girl here." Camille was glad she wasn't standing. Her knees surely would've buckled from the tone of James' voice and the intent gaze he was bestowing upon her.

She swallowed thickly and tried to gain some composure. Camille was an actress in training, she could handle this guy. "So, what do you say? Give this place a chance?"

James grinned again, "I guess it won't be too bad. I'll try, just for you." He winked at her. She felt her stomach fall out of her body.

He opened his door and hopped out. He turned around and held out his hand to Camille. She smiled and slid across the backseat. She grabbed his hand and he helped her out.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said in a mock British accent.

"Anything for muh lady." He said smirking down at her. They were both blushing now. They were still holding hands and grinning like fools when they heard someone clear their throat. James didn't even have to look to know the origin of the cough.

"Yes, Kendall?" He asked, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Sorry for interrupting but Carlos' mom wants to meet my little friend I decided to bring along from California." Kendall said in a pretty bad Southern accent. He was probably making fun of how Carlos' mom spoke. Kendall made his way back into the cabin before James had time to reply.

"Shall we?" James asked holding out his arm for Camille to loop hers around.

"We shall. Oh, and so you know, his mom doesn't know it's you that's here. So, just be ready ok?" Camille said as a warning.

"Why? Is she really mean or something?" James asked getting nervous.

"God no. She just might be a small fan of yours." Camille stated, obviously hiding something.

"Ok..." He walked into the front room and saw a small brunette woman around 50 he assumed to be Carlos' mother although they looked almost nothing alike in the face.

"Hey Camille, is that Kendall's friend with you? Hi, I'm-...I'm... You're...AAHHHHH!" James rushed forward in just enough time to catch the woman, who'd passed out, before she hit the floor


	3. Chapter 3

Well it's been a hot minute since I updated and I already had this written so why not go ahead and post? So yeah. Enjoy?

After James had (carefully) laid down Carlos' mom in her separate bedroom he made his way out to the jeep to help unload. He carried in the three heaviest bags. Coincidentally, all three belonged to him. His lightest carry-on bag outweighed Kendall's clunky bag of shoes. That was saying something. Darn those Cuda products.

"What do you have in there? Guns?" Kendall asked as he tried to hand it to James. He was only half joking about the guns.

"Kendall, do you see this hair?" James asked motioning to his perfectly coiffed hair. Kendall rolled his eyes at James being a pretty princess. "This doesn't just happen." He managed to get his bags to his couch where he'd be sleeping and headed back out to the car to help.

He made it to the top of the stairs when he felt a light hand land on his head. He made a high pitched (very manly) squeal as his hair was disheveled. Kendall began laughing and ran away from his impending doom he knew was coming for him. James gave him the best bitch-face-glare he owned that would make Batman nervous. It apparently worked, because Kendall ran for cover behind Carlos.

James stormed down the stairs to start raising hell when he heard the whir of a golfcart engine. Normally, he would've paid it no mind and continued his quest on causing Kendall pain. However, this one time he found himself glancing over to the small vehicle as it rode past. That one glance for a split second made James stop dead in his tracks. He forgot everything. Forgot about wanting Kendall dead. Forgot about breathing and more importantly, he forgot his hair was in a state of disarray.

As cliche as it sounds, everything was in slow motion. James was stuck staring at that golfcart. He saw there was a boy and girl sitting up front. The boy wore bright sunglasses and had long brown hair and almost looked like he was stoned. The girl was blonde and oddly reminded him of Kendall. However, all he could see was the dazzling beauty standing on the back of the golfcart holding on effortlessly. Surely this beauty could not be human. The new object of James' desire was wearing black shorts and a simple white v-neck. James was stuck staring in awe at the beautiful face and perfectly styled brown hair, that was neither too long nor too short, passing by his new temporary home. What really got him was how this guy was looking back at him. His eyebrows were slightly knitted like he was trying to figure out if he knew James or not. When it registered that he didn't know James yet, he smiled slightly and did the normal guy head nod. James couldn't do anything but blush insanely and look down. When he looked back, the cart had been parked in front of the cabin across from Carlos' and the three occupants had made their way inside.

James was snapped out of his trance when he felt Camille standing next to him. She had been staring as well it seemed. He couldn't stand not knowing who that was. "Who was that?" James wanted to merely sound curious but it came out sounding desperate and rather breathless.

"Well, the guy driving was Guitar Dude. He told us his name a while ago, but it's better just to stick with Guitar Dude. Jo was up front with him." That was all fine and dandy but James really only cared about the guy standing on the back of the cart. Camille didn't continue so James figured she needed a subtle little push to remind her, "Who was the other one on the back?" Well, it wasn't exactly subtle but he got his point across.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Pretty gorgeous, right? That, my friend, was Logan Henderson." The name itself seemed to carry a weight. Almost like the name held some deep meaning and was influential at this camp. Even if it wasn't that important to anyone outside of camp, it was suddenly the center of James' world. '_Logan.' _James repeated the name at least 20 times in the first 10 seconds after Camille had said it. "I told you he's your biggest competition here. He's incredibly good looking." _That's an understatement. He's gorgeous. Wait, what's better than gorgeous? Stunning. Logan Henderson is stunning._ Camille sighed and returned to help carry the last of the bags inside. James took one final, long look at the cabin across the street and slowly retreated back inside the cabin.

When he got back inside with all of his bags, he began unpacking. Although he had the most clothing he found he was done unpacking before everyone else. Thinking about Logan had been a wonderful distraction that caused James to unpack twice as fast as normal. Looking for something else to do, James noticed a door that was connected to Carlos and Camille's nook. He assumed Carlos' parents must've known their son was gay or really trusted him if they let him share a room with Camille. He'd have to ask later.

He walked over to the door quietly while Camille was in the bathroom and Kendall and Carlos were talking quietly with their heads extremely close together. Kendall would smile and whisper something and Carlos would blush and lightly punch him on the arm while laughing at his ridiculously adorable boyfriend. James could slightly hear Carlos say something along the lines of, "My mom is in the other room!"

Rolling his eyes, James opened the door just to get away from Kendall and his new boyfriend being gross. He might've been trying to escape the overwhelming feeling of jealousy that suddenly had washed over him too. He'd never admit that though. The door lead to a small bedroom that looked more like a storage unit. It was piled high with boxes. It felt stuffy and hot in the room so James was about to turn around to leave when he heard the familiar sound of a golfcart starting up.

Immediately, James quietly closed the door behind himself and ran to a pile of boxes that had a hole just big enough for him to see through a small window. Through that window he could see Guitar Dude and Jo in the golfcart slowly taking off. James frowned at Logan's absence but wasn't disappointed long when he saw the boy bound out of the cabin. He was throwing his hands up in the air as if he were saying, "Really guys?" as they left him. James couldn't fight the smile that crept over his face at Logan's utter defeat. _He's so adorable._

Another golfcart drove past a couple seconds later and the occupants (4 girls around 18) all waved at Logan and he flashed them a charming fake smile and waved back. James immediately glared at the cart, hoping it would catch on fire. As soon as it was out of sight, Logan's smile faded so James took that as he wasn't interested in any of those girls. Still, even if that smile was fake, it was entrancing.

James found himself not being able to look away from the muscular brunette across the street. It's a good thing he didn't, because apparently Logan noticed it was hot outside. It was about to get even hotter in that stuffy room James was in. Logan had sweat gathering on his face so he lifted the bottom of his shirt and wiped all along his strong jaw and forehead. James felt and heard his mouth open with a small, wet 'pop'. James' eyes were drawn straight to Logan's exposed chest. His muscles were subtle but even across the street he could see the lines of Logan's sweat covered abs. Most importantly, James realized his new favorite letter was 'V'. Logan's 'V' was pronounced and defined like a dictionary. James traced that 'V' and followed it all the way to his happy trail. James couldn't stop the "nngh!" that fell from his mouth.

He threw his hand up over his mouth to quiet himself. How did this boy have so much power over James already and they had never even met! He was moaning and he hadn't even been touched. Although he wouldn't complain about a little extra care at the moment. His pants had become tighter somewhere within the last 2 minutes.

James licked his lips and continued watching Logan from across the street hungrily. The sweaty boy was not one to disappoint. After he put his shirt back down (to James' dismay) he made up for it. Logan dragged his long, veiny hands through his luscious head of hair. Logan's face was one of pure pleasure and comfort as he gently pulled from root to tip to untangle it. All James could imagine was those same hands gripping his hair. James could practically feel those fingers pulling firmly while he was on his knees in front of a certain piece of Logan's anatomy. James' eyes rolled back in his head and his knees gave out and he fell to the floor.

He was breathing heavily and trying to control his hormones when he looked behind him. There, upside down, he saw Camille standing in the doorframe with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"So, uh, find something interesting, James?" she asked.


End file.
